


sure like never before

by redheadgleek



Series: klaine advent 2020 - meet-cute winter AUs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/pseuds/redheadgleek
Summary: Prompt from Spaceorphan18:"It’s the holiday season, so flight attendant Blaine returns a package that a little girl accidentally left on a flight. Naturally, this leads to him spending Christmas at the little girl’s house and falling in love with her dad Kurt."Written for Klaine Advent 2020.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine advent 2020 - meet-cute winter AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114964
Comments: 48
Kudos: 67
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: meet

“Happy Holidays!” Blaine says, smiling at the passengers, filing out of the plane. “Bye now. Thank you for flying with us! Happy holidays!” 

He always enjoys flying on Christmas Eve, when everybody is so excited to be going on vacation or going home for the holidays and are usually in a good mood. The flights are filled with kids and they always ask him the most amazing questions about his job. “Do you get to go out on the wing?” One child asked him tonight and was very disappointed when he told him no. The kids had all been especially adorable and well behaved on the flight tonight. One girl, not older than five, had told him all about her first trip flying as a big girl and how she wasn’t scared because her friend Drizzle the giraffe was with her. When he went through the demonstration about plane safety, he stopped to confirm that her father knew to get his own oxygen first and she made Blaine help her buckle up the giraffe in the middle seat. Her father, a stunning man near his age, wearing an artistic scarf that brought out the blue in his eyes even in the dim overhead lights, looked on with an amused smile and winked broadly at Blaine, causing him to blush madly. When he paused with the drink service at their aisle, Blaine handed him a whole can of coke, just to see that smile again. Flirting with handsome men is definitely a perk of the job. 

It’s the last flight for the night and his passengers are starting to look more weary as they wrangle packages and suitcases and children out of the narrow aisles. “Whoa! Let me help you out there!” He says to the handsome man, carrying the now sleeping little girl in one arm while trying to retrieve a suitcase from the overhead compartment. He reaches up and pulls down the stuffed suitcase and a smaller monkey-shaped backpack and carries them to the front of the plane. “You think you can get it from here?”

“Thanks!” The man smiles with gratitude as he shifts his child around to grasp the suitcase more securely. “Happy Holidays.”

“You too!” He watches them make their way down the plank and then grabs the wheelchair waiting outside of the plane. “Ms. Eliza? Your carriage is here! Let’s get you tucked in.” 

He waves the last of the passengers off the plane and then securely locks the bathroom door and tidies the service area. 

“I am looking forward to a long bath, a massage, and a haircut.” Sugar announces as she straightens the magazines in the seat back pocket, blatantly avoiding the left behind trash. “Daddy tried to get a masseuse to come to my apartment tonight, but service in this city is just not what it used to be. So I have one booked for first thing in the morning, after my private yoga session with Cassandra.”

“You booked a yoga session and a massage on Christmas?” Blaine questions from across the aisle. 

“Of course. Everything is closed that day, so they have nothing else to do.” 

Blaine exchanges rolled eyes with the other flight attendant, Marley, as she follows behind Sugar and gathers the trash. No one has been able to figure out why the young socialite took a job as an attendant, as she subjects the rest of the crew to stories of her father’s wealth. But, she’ll loudly defend her coworkers where they’re subjected to any sexist behavior, reaming the men out until they meekly find their seat and add a “please” and “thank you” to any requests for the rest of the flight and Blaine knows that she gets great glee out of making them behave. Except for her tendency to avoid getting her hands dirty, she is a funny and reliable crewmate and Blaine always enjoys their cross country trips together. 

“Jake is coming to my mom’s home tomorrow for breakfast.” Marley confesses. 

“You’re at the ‘meet the parents’ stage already?” Sugar whistles. “Do you think he’ll propose?”

“No! That is, I don’t think so. It’s only been four months, isn’t that too soon?” Marley eyes widen.

“Much too soon,” Blaine reassures Marley. Marley has always been more reserved with her feelings and hesitant to trust in relationships and so far, Jake has been willing to take things at Marley’s pace. The two of them often shared the same flights and Blaine had shared many a midnight layover hotel room with Marley, spilling their feelings into the late night. 

“What about you, Blaine? How are you spending your Christmas?” Sugar asks. 

“It’s a quiet one this year, just me at home.” He answers, picking up a discarded blanket.

“You’re not seeing your family?” Marley asks.

“No. My parents are on a two week cruise to Greece and I couldn’t get that much time off. And Cooper is on one of those “spiritual” rejuvenation retreats in Palm Springs.” 

“You could come with me and Jake. My mom always makes plenty.” Marley volunteers, worry in her eyes.

“Nah, really, I’m good. I’ll order food from the little Italian restaurant down the block and I’m going to watch all of the Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate. It’s going to be a lovely day.”

“If you’re sure.” Marley acquiesces hesitantly.

“I’m sure.” Blaine smiles. Sugar moves on to other topics and Marley drops the subject. As the much younger child of very busy parents, he was used to spending the holidays alone and while he was grateful for Marley’s offer, the awkwardness of sharing Christmas with strangers isn’t appealing either. 

They’re nearing the tail of the plane, scooping up the last of the cans and cups from the drink service, along with two cell phones and one credit card that had been left in the seat pocket. “Oh no!” Blaine says, spotting the large stuffed giraffe lovingly buckled and forgotten in one of the middle seats. “One of the kids left one of their toys.”

“Aww, that’s so cute. Somebody is going to be missing their friend tonight.” 

“Want me to run it up to the service department?” Sugar says. “I’m all done here.”

“Nah,” Blaine says, thinking about the little girl and her excitement about the giraffe. “I’ve got to submit the safety check report. I can turn in the stuffed animal and the phones with it.” 

“Suit yourself. Laters, hoes!” Sugar calls as she departs the plane. 

Blaine waits while Marley latches the last of the cabinets and follows her up to the front, where they retrieve their coats and scarves from the small closet in first class, listening while she talks about trying to do a non Christian focused celebration on Christmas. “He’s Jewish and while he says he doesn’t mind celebrating Christmas, I want him to feel part of the celebration, you know? It’s okay to serve latkes if it’s not Hanukkah, right? My mom is making homemade applesauce tonight. She’s as nervous as I am, I think.”

“It’s going to be fine. He’s going to love that you’re making the gesture to make him comfortable with your family.”

“I hope so. I think… I think I might tell him that I love him.” She confesses as she pushes through the security gates. 

“That’s great! Marley, I’m so happy for you.” 

“I’m happy for me too.” She blushes. “I wish, that is, are you happy, Blaine?” 

“Me?” He blinks in surprise, “what? I’m fine.” 

“Are you though? It’s not just Christmas, Blaine. It’s been a long time since you’ve even mentioned dating or anything.”

“I’ve been busy.” He brushes off her concerns with a reassuring smile. 

“You’ve been volunteering for extra shifts! I had to convince you not to take the Christmas shifts because you’ve worked the last 3 Christmases.”

“I… other people need that time off more.” 

“It’s okay to take time for you too.” She squeezes his arm. “Come home with me tomorrow. I’d love for you to meet Jake.” 

He stops them in front of the terminal doors, clutching the giraffe closer. “That’s kind of you, Mar, but-”

“Just think about it, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow.” She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek, waving as she heads off to the parking garage. 

Blaine winds his way upstairs to the Alaska airline offices, where he munches on some Christmas cookies, before making his way to Sue’s office to drop off the paperwork. She’s harassing one of the desk agents and it looks like it’ll take awhile, so he loses himself in his thoughts, thinking about what Marley had said. Yes, he’s been working more recently, but he wouldn’t call himself lonely. He’s good friends with many of the pilots and flight attendants and will usually get a drink with the group on their layover nights. And while he’ll admit a little envy of those happily partnered, he’s also become quite comfortable and accepting of his single life. His relationship with his college boyfriend had fizzled into nothing and he was more lonely then those first few months after graduation when he realized that they had nothing in common than he is now surrounded by his chosen family. He’s gotten good at suppressing his fantasies of love at first sight, where you just know in an instant that you’re going to be together with that special person forever. That hasn’t happened yet and likely won’t ever happen, the realist in him acknowledges. 

“Did the amount of gel you use leech into your skull and eat your brain? Or do you just waste my time for fun?” Sue Sylvester, the intimidating desk agent barks and Blaine snaps back to attention. 

“Sorry, Sue. Here’s the flight status report.” Blaine hurries over to her desk. 

“You sure you filled this out correctly? I will relish calling you back at 3 this morning to fix it if it isn’t. I don’t care that it is Christmas.” She sneers, as she pulls the papers over to her. 

“Doubled checked, like always,” Blaine assures her with a charming smile. He’s determined to win her over and he swears he sees a small smile before she grimaces again.

“Hrrphm.” She tosses the papers on a pile.

“There were a couple of phones left on the flight as well. Oh and one of the kids left this little guy behind.” He waves the giraffe’s leg at her. 

“That would explain the panicked phone calls and the hysterical crying. Well, throw them on the pile there. That gross … thing ... will need to be incinerated.”

He stares at her. “We aren’t going to try to return it?”

“Do I look like a delivery boy to you?”

“No, but-” 

“No buts, shaven, gay, Tom Selleck. I don’t have time nor interest to find somebody to return items to dumb children who leave their precious germ-ridden slobbery death traps on planes.”

“I can take it to them.” Blaine offers. 

“Now why would you want to do that?” She stares at him. 

“It’s Christmas.” He shrugs. “I bet they’re missing it, if they called about it. Did you get an address?”

“Becky may have written something down. I’m not paying you extra.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Thanks, Sue.” 

***

The address Becky had provided was on the opposite side of the city from where he lived and it had started to snow, making him question his generosity. He carefully maneuvers his little car over the snow-slickened and down a long, dark driveway before pulling up in front of a cozy white house, lined with blue and white Christmas lights. He double checks the address before buttoning his coat and tucking the little giraffe under his arm to protect it from the flurrying snow. 

Lights glow from the front window, but nobody responds at first to his knock. He knocks again and is about to leave, contemplating leaving the stuffed animal on the porch, when the door flies open, the light silhouetting a tall man. This must be Kurt, from what Becky had told him. 

“Hello?” The man says cautiously. 

“Hi, I’m Blaine from Alaska Airlines.” 

“Oh my god, did you find Drizzle? The woman on the phone made it sound like it was a lost cause.”

“This is Drizzle, yes?” He holds out the giraffe. 

“Yes! Oh, gosh, thank you so much. Audrey was so heartbroken. I don’t think she would have slept tonight without him.”

Blaine smiles widely. “It’s my pleasure.” The porch light more fully illuminates the man’s attractive features and confirms that the man indeed was the handsome man he had flirted with briefly. Working with a constant stream of passengers that he greets daily means that he’s always has a sense of déjà vu when passing people in public, but this man is .... memorable and familiar and comfortable - Blaine has a deep sense that this is not their first meeting, even though that’s impossible. 

Kurt straightens, his face haloed by the porch lights. “Wait, weren’t you our flight attendant? You were, right? You helped me with our luggage.”

“Yeah, that was me. I found Drizzle when I was cleaning up the plane.”

“And you brought him all the way out here? In this blizzard?”

Blane rubs his neck and blushes. “Yeah.”

“Well, thank you again. Audrey! Audrey!” He calls through the open door. “Come see what Mr.—” He pauses, looking at Blaine expectedly.

“Blaine.”

“–Mr. Blaine has brought.” 

He hears the clattering of feet. “What, Unca Kurt, what, is it Santa?”

Uncle. Interesting, Blaine thought. “No, not Santa. But remember that nice attendant on our plane? He found you something.” 

She claps her hands and reaches out for the toy. “Drizzle! You found him!”

“You gotta be careful with your toys, honey.” The man ruffles her hair fondly. “What do you say to the nice man?”

“Thanks, Mr. Blaine.” She hugs Blaine quickly, surprising him, and runs off clutching the giraffe tightly. 

“Really, thank you.” The man says again. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me and to Audrey. It was already going to be a hard Christmas. Her mom is in the hospital because of a high risk pregnancy but you know how it is when you’re young. It doesn’t matter the reasons why; she just thinks her mom is abandoning her. So losing the toy was just the cap to a really trying day.”

“It’s not a problem.” Blaine reassures him, yearning to reach out a hand in comfort.

“Kurt, I mean, my name is Kurt. Would you come in and I could get you a drink?” The man asks him, gesturing to the open door.

Blaine shakes his head a little ruefully, not really wanting to leave. “No, I, I gotta go, the snow and all. But, uh, Merry Christmas, and … yeah.”

Blaine doesn’t think he’s imagining the slight frown that crosses Kurt’s face. “Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right.” He bites his lip. “Merry Christmas to you too, Blaine.” 

The snow is coming down hard now, thick flakes sticking to his hair and eyelashes, and already there’s a couple of inches accumulated on the street. He opens the door, turns on his car, and his wheels spin and squeal in the snow.

He tries again, pushing firmer on the gas pedal. The car rocks forward a couple of inches and slides promptly into the ditch. 

He’s stuck.

Blaine knocks meekly on the door again and this time it’s only a few seconds before the door opens. “I. My car is stuck, I think.”

Kurt’s smile is breathtaking. “That’s a pity. Would you like to come in and wait out the storm?”

Something inside of Blaine feels like he’s come home. “I’d like that.” He answers and steps through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on tumblr: [Link](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/638448151564566528/its-the-holiday-season-so-flight-attendant)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but you all have been very persuasive and my muse has been responding really well to the praise. I hope you all are still in the mood for Christmas schmoop, because this is pure Christmas schmoop.
> 
> Prompt: tub

Kurt Hummel does not do things like inviting a virtual stranger into his house on Christmas Eve, and yet, he can’t keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He has no regrets. Blaine captured Kurt’s attention almost immediately in their cross country trip from L.A. to Boston. Having a male flight attendant was a rare event - having one that was young and attractive was rarer still and the way that Blaine seemed to notice Aubrey’s nervousness, leaning down and talking directly to her while coaxing out a giggle warmed Kurt’s heart instantly. It didn’t hurt that he flirted back and forth with Kurt during their long flight, exchanging smiles and winks. Kurt had contemplated slipping his number into his hand as they left the plane, but Audrey was dead to the world at that point and he needed both of his hands to wrangle her and their luggage out of the airport. Ah well, he told himself, it’s not like they live in the same city or anything. 

Audrey discovered that her stuffed giraffe was missing more than halfway home. “I’m sorry, Pumpkin,” he tried to sooth, looking in the rear-view mirror at her little, forlorn face with tears streaming down. “They haven’t found him yet. But they’ll let us know when they do.” Privately, Kurt hadn’t had much hope for that as the woman from the airlines who had supposedly taken his information had been quite brusque and unsympathetic. Audrey tried to be stoic, but Kurt had felt more and more helpless as he watched her anxiety increase.

And then Blaine showed up with Drizzle tucked in his arms like the stuffed animal is something precious and Kurt had to prevent himself from kissing the man in thanks, so overwhelmed was he with gratitude. Something in Blaine’s warm eyes made Kurt want to throw all of his usual caution aside. 

So maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised at himself when he offers Blaine a drink. Blaine blinks slowly in the porch light and turns him down, citing the accumulating snow (it is coming down thickly, Kurt grants, almost as thick as the lashes that frame Blaine’s gorgeous eyes). “You’re probably right,” he forces himself to say and wishes Blaine a Merry Christmas before closing the door behind him in disappointment. He doesn’t even know him, knows nothing about this man. There is no reason why he should be feeling like he is missing a chance of a lifetime. 

He puts Blaine out of his head, concentrating on warming the hot chocolate on the stove and listening to Audrey as she chats animatedly to her menagerie of stuffed animals, catching Drizzle up on everything that he missed. Her delight in his return is infectious and Kurt pulls up a chair beside her at the counter to engage in her chatter. 

“Drizzle went allllllll the way to Santa’s house to tell Santa that I’m not home and that he has to find me at your house, Unca Kurt. Do you think that Santa will ‘member?” 

Kurt ruffles her hair in reassurance. “I’m sure he will, pumpkin. Your mommy told Santa where to find you too and I put up big lights on the porch so he’ll know which house is yours.”

“That’s right, you did! And Drizzle and Mr. Blaine found us here too!” She exclaims excitedly. 

“I bet they gave directions to Santa.” 

A knock sounds at the front door and Kurt’s headed down the hall before he even fully processes the noise. He throws open the door. Blaine stands there on the porch, his lip between his teeth, snow thickly coating his coat and hair. “I. My car is stuck, I think,” Blaine gestures behind him and Kurt sees his car tipped into the ditch on the side of the road. 

Kurt can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He opens the door wider in invitation. “Well then. That’s a pity. Would you like to come in and wait out the storm?” Something in his chest relaxes with Blaine’s responding smile. 

“I’d like that.” 

Inside, Kurt takes Blaine’s coat and scarf, fingering the fabric under his fingers as he hangs it up in the closet - he had good taste in fashion in his favor as well. “Audrey and I were just making some hot chocolate. Would you like some as well?”

“I’d love some.” Blaine replies warmly and follows Kurt into the kitchen.

Aubrey squeals when she sees Blaine and jumps down to run over and hug him, surprising Kurt. She’s usually quite reserved in her affections. “Mr. Blaine! You came back.”

“I did, because it’s snowing hard outside.”

She nods solemnly. “Unca Kurt says that Santa’s sleigh likes snow the best so it will travel fast. It has to because there are so many presents to put under all of the trees. But we don’t have snow in Los Angeles, but Unca Kurt says that the sleigh is fexibitibible. Santa has to go super fast.”

“He does, doesn’t he? Did you know, once I saw Santa in his sleigh?” Blaine leans in to whisper.

“You did?” Her eyes get wide. 

“I did.” Blaine nods. “We were flying across Michigan last year and I could just see his sleigh over the wing, just for a moment, and boom he was gone.” 

“Oh wow!”

Kurt smiles at her wide-eyed wonder. “How many marshmallows do you want in your cocoa, pumpkin?”

She thinks. “Five for me and five for Drizzle.”

“One for Drizzle.”

“Five,” she insists.

“One. Giraffes don’t need marshmallows.” Kurt teases. 

“Five!” She giggles and Kurt relents, putting in the extra marshmallows. 

“Do you have kids, Blaine?” Kurt questions, trying to make the question casual. 

Blaine starts in surprise. “No, no. I’m not married. No kids. My brother, though, his wife is pregnant and due in a few months. He went on this spiritual retreat this week to connect with the baby on the ‘metaphysical plane’.” 

Kurt laughs. “He sounds like a character.”

“Oh, he is.” Blaine answers, accepting his mug from Kurt, his gaze intense. “And you? Any children?”

Kurt watches Blaine’s lips wrap around the rim of the mug and swallows a little weakly. “No. Audrey here belongs to my friend Rachel and I’m her godfather, I suppose, although Rachel is Jewish, so.” 

“And you said that she’s pregnant?”

Kurt nods. “She is. She went into premature labor, so she’s in the hospital for a few weeks.”

“Married? Boyfriend? You, I mean. Not Rachel.” Blaine asks.

Kurt slides a little closer. “Single. Very much so.” He emphasizes. 

“Huh. That’s um, Nice. Me too.” 

“Santa’s going to give me a sister for Christmas.” Audrey interrupts around a sip of chocolate, the marshmallows sticking to her lips.

“No, no sister for Christmas, kiddo. She needs to grow inside Mommy for a little while longer.”

“A puppy then.”

“You’re not getting a puppy. You’re getting a frog!” Kurt teases her, making her laugh hysterically. 

“Nooooo! A kitty!”

“Nooooooo! You’re getting a carrot. Santa’s going to make sure you eat all of your vegetables.” Kurt tickles her and she giggles some more. “But Santa’s not going to come at all, unless you’re in bed.”

“Nooooo!”

“Yesssss! It’s tub time, pumpkin. Tell Uncle, I mean, Mr. Blaine goodnight.” Kurt flushes at the blunder. 

“Night, Mr. Blaine.” Blaine leans down and hugs her again before she scampers off. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologies, “I just need to get her into bed.”

“I should. I should probably call a tow truck or an Uber. Get out of your way and stop spoiling your Christmas.” Blaine twists his hands. 

“You’re not spoiling anything. Really. You should stay here tonight.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with that? I don’t mean to impose.”

“The weather is terrible. I’m sure it’s up to your knees already.”

“Baby, it’s cold outside,” Blaine sings and Kurt giggles in delight. 

“This evening has been so very nice,” Kurt sings back, and the air becomes even more electric. Kurt can’t stop staring at Blaine’s lips, daring him to continue the duet. 

Of course, Audrey chooses then to call out, “Unca Kurt, I need help!”

The tension breaks and Blaine huffs a laugh. Kurt steps back slightly, feeling flushed and off balanced. “Let me show you the guest room. The wifi password is on the fridge and you can turn on the tv if you want. And I can, um, get you something a little more, um, comfortable, if you want to take off your uniform. I mean, change.”

“Oh!” Blaine looks down at his clothes. “I’d forgotten. I have my carry-on out in the car. I’ll go get it.” 

Kurt opens the door to the guest room and picks up the monkey backpack that was on the bed. “I was going to have Audrey stay here, but I think she’ll be too homesick, so I’ll bring her in with me.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Unless you think I should bring you in with me.” Kurt can’t help his impish grin. 

Blaine lets out a startled laugh and Kurt delights the color that spreads across his cheeks. Kurt isn’t the only one affected then. “Ha. No, not yet.”

Not yet. Kurt likes the sound of those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr reblog link here. ](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/638695313767612416/i-love-your-flight-attendant-story-are-you-going)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ugly

It’s nearly an hour before Kurt makes his way back down to the living room, where Blaine is reading on his phone. He’s tried to reign in his curiosity about Kurt and refrained from closely examining all of the hung photos in the room, but that’s meant that he’s needed other forms of entertainment while he waited for Kurt’s return. Luckily, one of his fandom friends posted a new Han/Luke story to keep him entertained, although he’s a little … squirmy by the end, which happens to be exactly when Kurt reappears. Kurt has changed as well, now wearing a worn blue shirt and yoga pants that cling perfectly to his trim body. Blaine gulps and shifts a little on the couch, shutting off his phone. “Hi there. She asleep?” 

“I think so. Two bedtime stories and a song and drinks for all of her stuffed animals that have now taken up my side of the bed.” Kurt collapses on the couch next to Blaine. “Kids are exhausting.”

“She seems like a good kid.” Blaine remarks. He’s been quite charmed by her over the evening and it’s obvious she adores her “Unca Kurt.” 

“She is. She’s been such a trooper with all of the uncertainty swirling around her.”

“How old is she?”

“Just turned four last month.” Kurt answers. 

Blaine shakes his head in admiration. “Yeah, I don’t think I’d be nearly as good about being away from my parents at four as she is - and my parents were the absentee type.”

“It helps that I used to see her every weekend or so when Rachel was here for _The Greatest Showman_ run, so she knows me and knows my house and it’s a familiar place for her. I haven’t seen her lately, though, not since Rachel and Jesse moved to L.A. this past spring, so I was a little worried about how she would do.”

Blaine stares, naming connecting in his brain. “Wait. Your friend is Rachel Berry? Broadway stars Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James?”

“Afraid so. Of course, I’ve known Rachel since she was the insufferable broadway-wanna-be Rachel Berry, who wasn’t afraid of pushing anyone out of the way if they got in her path to stardom, but she’s mellowed a lot since those days.” 

Kurt gets up and pulls a couple of photo frames off from the bookshelves. He shifts closer to Blaine to show him the pictures. “Rachel and I our senior year of high school performing in our glee club. We won Nationals that year.” 

Blaine studies the picture of a younger Kurt, smiling wide for the camera and hugging the smaller brunette girl at his side. “I’m not surprised that you won. I heard you singing to Audrey,” Blaine confesses. “Your voice is amazing.” Amazing didn’t even begin to describe it. He had lingered outside of the door listening to Kurt croon “ _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ ,” in ethereal tones to the little girl. If he hadn’t had peaked in, he might have thought that it was an angel singing. 

Kurt looks pleased at the praise. “I would hope so as my voice is literally my job. I’m a resident performer at the Boston Lyric Opera. But thank you.”

Blaine stares in admiration. “You’re an opera singer?” 

“Four, no wait, five years now. I joined as part of the chorus right after I graduated college and am now one of the principles.”

“Did you always know that you wanted to do opera?” 

Kurt laughs wryly. “No. Funny story that. Rachel and I planned on taking over Broadway all through high school. We even applied to the same school “New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. She got in. I didn’t.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry.” Blaine touches Kurt’s hand in sympathy. 

“It’s okay. Now, at least, although I was devastated and ugly cried for days. So Rachel moved to New York and I moped around Lima until my dad got sick of me and bought me a one way ticket to New York too. And one day shortly after that, I was waiting for Rachel after one of her classes and she was late and I marched down to the dean’s office and let her have it, telling her that she had made a mistake in not giving me a chance.

“She looked at me coolly and said ‘Perhaps, Mr. Hummel, a career in Broadway wouldn’t be the best career move for you.’ Of course, I bristled and protested, but after all of that, she told me that she thought I did have talent, but I would struggle finding directors and producers who would be willing to hire me because of my unique voice. So she connected me to some folks she knew at the Metropolitan Opera and I interned for one of them for a year. The next year, I applied to Juilliard and got in there and studied opera and foreign languages instead.”

“And here you are,” Blaine says.

“And here I am.” Kurt looks up from the picture. Blaine’s suddenly aware of how closely they are sitting on the couch. “I, um. Would you like some mulled wine? I was going to warm some up and then wrap presents for Audrey. ‘Santa’ didn’t get them done before she had to go to the hospital. It would be better not drinking alone.”

“I’d love some.” Blaine trails Kurt into the kitchen, perching on one of the stools at the counter. “Could I be of use?”

“Could you grate and peel the orange?” Kurt hands him the fruit before rummaging in the spice cabinet.

“Sure.” It’ll keep his hands busy while his mind ruminates on the fascinating man in front of the stove. 

“What about you?” Kurt looks at Blaine as he grabs a large bottle of wine. “I’ve been talking my mouth off here. Tell me a little bit about you.”

“Oh, my story isn’t nearly as interesting.” Blaine shrugs. “Like you, I had dreams of becoming a broadway star in high school. I ran my school’s glee club, you know, but when it came down to it, my parents wouldn’t pay for me to attend a drama arts school for college. So I majored in economics at Ohio State like my dad wanted and just before graduation, I had a major panic attack and realized that I couldn’t become an economist and as soon as I graduated, I found a job as a flight attendant and here I am. My father was furious and my mom, well, she just wishes that I had become a pilot instead. That would have been respectable.”

Kurt gives him a sympathetic smile. “You’re really good at your job.” 

He flushes and drops his gaze back to the orange in his hands, as he grabs a knife and makes slices. “Thank you. It wasn’t ever supposed to be the ‘end career.’” He gestures, continuing. “It’s not my dream job, really. But one year turned into 2 and then into 5 and I don’t know. I love what I do. I love making people feel more comfortable and seeing the world, even if the world is only Knoxville Tennessee some weeks.” 

“I’m sure Knoxville has some redeeming qualities,” Kurt teases. His hands graze over Blaine’s, lingering as the oranges are exchanged. Blaine may have forgotten how to breathe at his touch. “Could you reach in the cupboard there and get out the mugs? They should be at the front.”

“These?” Blaine holds two large blue ceramic coffee mugs that took up much of the cupboard. 

“Hm, yes, those ones. What? I like my coffee.” He says in defense at Blaine’s judgemental look. 

“That’s what she said.”

“Har har,” Kurt snorts, but his smile is fond as he laddles up some wine for each of them. “Would you mind helping me with the presents? There’s not much, but I’d rather not stay up all night wrapping them.”

“I’d love to.” 

They carry their wine into the living room, where Kurt brings down his suitcase that is filled with clothes and toys. 

“I thought you said Rachel was Jewish.” Blaine questions, looking at the pile of things Kurt is laying out on the floor. 

“She is. But Jesse’s not, so Audrey gets both worlds. And she really believes in Santa this year. Amidst all of the disappointments and upheavals, she needs some magic to believe in.” Kurt explains as he hands Blaine some wrapping paper and scissors. 

Conversation flows easily between the two men as they sip their wine and tape paper around various boxes, and Blaine feels more than just the warmth of the wine as he catches Kurt’s glance. He never thought that it could be possible to connect so completely with a man who had been a complete stranger mere hours ago. 

They pile the presents under the tree. Kurt turns off the overhead lights and pours them another mug of the wine along with a plate of gingerbread cookies. The lights on the tree twinkle as they sip their drinks and continue to talk with raw honesty. “Do you regret it? Not doing Broadway?” Blaine asks, twisting closer to Kurt, Kurt’s thigh a welcome warmth against his own. 

Kurt plays with the blanket draped across the back of the couch. “Not really. I still get to act for applause and I sing too, music that’s written specifically for my voice range, even if a good portion is written by Benjamin Britten because opera producers have no imagination.”

Blaine laughs delightedly at Kurt’s dry humor. “I will have to come see you perform.”

“I’d like that.” 

There’s a promise in his voice, a promise that makes Blaine’s pulse quicken. “Kurt,” he breathes and he leans closer to Kurt.

“Is that the time?” Kurt interrupts, looking up at the clock on the wall. “It’s 2 am already?”

“I… I guess so.” Blaine leans back, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I’m. I’m sorry. I would– I mean. Audrey is going to be up in just a few hours and I- I-”

“I understand. No, really.” Blaine reassures him. Blaine is a gentleman. He understands a no, no matter how disappointed he might be. 

Kurt bites his lip. “We’re just getting to know each other and– I just–”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable.”

Kurt smiles. “Okay. Thanks. I- Let me show you the bathroom and get you some towels.”

Kurt’s an attentive host, providing Blaine with towels and washcloths and his own hand soap and pointing out additional blankets if he gets cold. He places the toiletries on his bed and then walks with Kurt back to the hallway. “Thanks, again, Kurt, for letting me stay.”

“It hasn't been a bother, really. I’m glad you stayed. I—” 

The lights in the hall flicker and then die to blackness. Blaine huffs a laugh. “Of course.” 

“It’s an old house,” Kurt apologies, “I’m surprised the power hadn’t gone out sooner. Let me find a flashlight, there’s one in the closet.”

“I’ve got my phone,” Blaine says and shuffles his feet, barely able to make out Kurt’s frame in the darkness. 

“I—” Kurt starts again, and then Blaine is engulfed in a hug, arms wrapped securely around his waist, bringing him against a firm chest. He relaxes into the hug and they stand there, swaying gently in the darkness, the only sound Kurt’s breath in his ears. His cheek tingles with a sudden press of warm lips, lingering against his skin for a moment that seems to extend into eternity. “Goodnight,” Kurt whispers, and just as suddenly he is gone, leaving Blaine giddy from more than the faint linger of alcohol in his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Reblog to tumblr here. ](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/639188416249118720/ah-your-story-is-so-good-but-you-keep-stopping-it)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: vanish

Kurt’s not sure how long he lies in bed after saying goodnight to Blaine, listening to Audrey’s soft snorts and snores on the other side of the king size bed (she’s a loud sleeper compared to the usual silence in his room) as he tries to process his emotions. Blaine is... Away from him now, Kurt’s half convinced that Blaine must have been a figment of Kurt’s overactive imagination or a Christmas ghost sent to mend his ways. There is no way that a kind, sweet, charming, and unbelievably attractive man who apparently finds Kurt to be funny and attractive as well just happens to show up on Kurt’s porch, like a perfect present made just for him. 

And yet. His lips tingle from the rough stubble of Blaine’s cheek, his arms remember winding around Blaine’s loose and warm body, holding him close for one perfect moment, imprinting the feel of the warm puff of breath against his neck. 

He hates the logical side of him that has urged him to slow things down a bit, forcing him to think rationally while his emotions swirl. There’s no denying the attraction that is brewing, but Kurt’s been attracted to many a man over the years where the initial desires burned hot between the sheets and died out just as quickly. None of his romances have amounted to much and it’s been years since he had anything more than a casual fling. It’s no wonder that his brain is reminding him to be cautious, despite his heart wanting to break out in song. Blaine will leave in the morning, he will spend Christmas with Audrey, and then, then he will see how it all develops. If it develops. 

It’s been a long day and night, and despite his giddy thoughts, exhaustion overtakes him and he falls asleep to dreams of warm amber eyes and lips that taste of chocolate and peppermint. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” a piercing scream jolts Kurt awake. His dreams vanish in an instant as he lurches out of bed, desperate to get to Audrey. It’s still dark outside, with no light from his neighbors drifting through the curtains, which means the power is still out, and he can barely make out Audrey curled on the bed, crying piteously. “Shhh. Audrey, shhh. I’m here. What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

“Mommy!” she cries again and coughs around her sobs. “I want Mommy!”

Kurt sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. “Shhh, it’s alright, pumpkin. You’re okay. You’re okay.” Mommy’s not here. I’ve got you, honey.” He rocks her slowly as her sobs die down, soothing a hand up and down her back. “I’ve got you.”

She sniffs loudly, her hand clutching his pajama top. “Unca Kurt?”

“Hi pumpkin. Did you have a bad dream.”

She nods against him. “I miss Mommy.”

“I know you do. But it’s nighttime and your Mommy is sleeping. We can call her in the morning.” 

She sniffs again but her hand doesn’t relax its grip. “Okay.”

“When I was little like you and I would get scared, my mom used to make me steamed milk. Would you like some?” He asks softly, kissing her head. She nods against him again. “Okay, let’s get your slippers on and we’ll go make some milk.” 

“Drizzle.” 

“And we’ll bring Drizzle too, of course.” 

He carries her and her giraffe downstairs. The house is definitely getting chilly from the furnace being out, so he gras the blanket off the back of the sofa and wraps the little girl in it, before setting her down on the kitchen island. “Okay. Let’s get some milk and cinnamon and I’ll see if I can find a lighter for the stove.” 

“Can I help?” A voice whispers at his elbow and Kurt jumps in shock, almost dropping the milk.

“Blaine!” His eyes adjust in the murky darkness to make out the familiar form. 

“Whoa, steady there. I thought you heard me.”

“No, no, you definitely scared me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I just heard Audrey crying and wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Kurt melts at his concern. “We’re fine. Audrey had a bad dream, I think.”

“It was scary, Mr. Blaine.” She says, clutching her giraffe closer. 

‘Was it? Did you want to tell me about it?”

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t want to ‘member it.” 

“That’s okay, sweetpea, you don’t have to.” He ruffles her hair and pulls the blanket tighter around her. “I was having a dream where I thought I was in a balloon and was floating over the ocean and do you know what I saw? Dolphins. Have you seen a dolphin?”

She nods. “Mommy took me to the ‘quar’um. I got to touch a sea urchin.” 

“You did?” Blaine gasps in amazement. “Did it tell you its name?”

“They can’t talk!” Audrey protests with giggles.

“They can’t? But Drizzle can?”

“Yeah, ‘cause I taught him.”

“Does he know his alphabet?”

“Duh.”

“Can you and Drizzle sing it with me?”

Kurt’s thankful for the darkness as he can’t help the heart-eyes he’s throwing at Blaine while stirring milk on the stove. Audrey is lapping up the attention that Blaine is giving her, all of her previous fears and tears long forgotten, as she sings with him. He’s so good with her. 

Kurt pours them all a small mug of steamed milk and clutches his close, listening to Audrey telling Blaine stories about visiting the zoo in conspiring whispers as they sip their drinks. 

“Alright, pumpkin, I think it’s time we go back to bed.” Kurt says, noting the way that she is dropping to one side. She doesn’t protest, just holds her arms out to be picked up.

Kurt shifts her to his hip as Blaine places the mugs in the sink. He lowers his voice to a murmur, making his way down the hallway and pushing open his bedroom door. “You’ve had a long day, honey, but Drizzle and I will be close to keep the bad dreams away, okay?”

“Ok,” she sighs and nestles in closer. “Unca, can Blaine tell me a story?”

Kurt pauses momentarily, then shifts her to the bed, pulling the blankets over her. “I don’t know. He’s already told you so many stories tonight.”

“But,” she yawns, “he was going to teach me a song ‘bout a hippop’mus.” 

Kurt’s logical brain has long gone to bed. The exhaustion from his cross-country trip and sleep deprivation are definitely starting to catch up. “Alright” he says and crosses the hall and raps on Blaine’s door who opens immediately. “Audrey requests a story. She’ll probably be asleep in minutes, but I don’t want to start the tears again. Would you mind?”

“Of course.” 

Kurt crawls into his side of the bed, his eyes aching with the effort in keeping them open, to watch Blaine settle in next to Audrey. “No songs tonight, because your uncle needs to sleep,” he hears Blaine murmur, “but if you go to sleep, you can dream about balloons too. They float in the blue blue sky, with the blue ocean under neath and if you look closely, you can not only see dolphins, but yellow fish and whales. On warm days, the sea lions come out and bath on the rocks…”

Kurt extends his arm towards Blaine and his last memory before he drifts off under Blaine’s calming words, is the feel of Blaine’s fingers lacing through his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Tumblr link here. ](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/639271471384035328/i-find-it-hilarious-that-i-can-send-myself-an-ask)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: worthless

The sun shines through the window the next time Blaine wakes up. He blearily looks around, before his surroundings register and he remembers the events of the past 24 hours. Namely, meeting and becoming instantaneously smitten by one Kurt Hummel. And smitten he is, if the smile that stretches across his face at the memory of Kurt reaching his hand out to him last night is anything to go by. He watched Kurt’s sleep-soft face in the dim light for a few minutes after both he and Audrey had fallen asleep, until Blaine’s own exhaustion threatened to overcome him and he crept back into his own bed, where he slept like a log the rest of the night.

It’s much later that he thought when he checks his phone, almost 9:30 am. He bolts through a quick shower and shave, before throwing on his last set of clean clothes that he had packed. He usually opts for comfy over stylish when he’s packing for his work trips, so he’s lacking in opinions to dress to impress. Clean and least smelly will have to do for now.

Kurt’s sitting at his kitchen island, munching on a banana and looking at his phone, when Blaine enters. His hair is disheveled, loosened from the careful coif that Blaine had admired the night before, and he’s still wearing the low slung yoga pants, now paired with a sweater that slips off his shoulder. A slow, delighted grin lights up his face when he spots Blaine. “Morning! How’d you sleep?”

Kurt is so deliciously sleep-rumpled and casually good-looking with the morning sun bringing out the highlights in his hair and faint freckles on his cheek that Blaine has to stop himself from leaning over the island and kissing him senseless. Blaine shakes himself. He is not Kurt’s boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. 

“Like a log. You’ve been up long?”

“No, not too long. Audrey was starfishing across the bed so it wouldn’t have been long before she pushed me out.”

“She still asleep?”

“Mmm hmm. Not too surprising. It was a late night for her.”

“And her body is probably still on L.A. time.” Blaine muses. 

“Never thought about kids getting jet-lag but you’re probably right.” Kurt nods in agreement. “Coffee? I’ve got a new blend that I brewed this morning.” 

“Gods yes. I take it the power came on again?”

“Yeah, about an hour ago, surprisingly. Which is a good thing as it was starting to get chilly in here. I had to break out my sweaters this morning.” He gestures to himself.

Blaine lets his gaze linger over Kurt, taking in the way the sweater stretched across his chest. “That is ... unfortunate.”

Kurt blushes and doesn’t look away for a long pregnant moment until Blaine ruins it when his stomach growls. “I’ve got batter for pancakes in the fridge. I was just waiting for you and Audrey to get up. Although,” he stammers, blushing even brighter, “I didn’t know if you were going to stay for breakfast or what your plans were.”

Oh right. His car. “I hadn’t thought about it.”

Kurt chews his bottom lip. “Have you looked outside yet?”

“No,” Blaine replies. “Why?”

“It, um, snowed. A lot.” 

Blaine peeks out the window. A lot is an understatement. He can barely make out the dome of his buried car. Snow covers the streets and sidewalks and drapes heavily on sagging tree branches. 

Kurt rambles on. “The weather channel says that we got at least a foot of snow. And the plow usually doesn’t come until later in the day here, because we’re so far off the main roads, and it may not even come at all, given that it’s Christmas. Do you have to work today? I didn’t even think to ask. I’ve got a couple of shovels and I can call a tow truck.”

“Kurt.” He interrupts, “it’s fine. I have the next couple of days off, so if it takes a little while to get out of here, it’s not a big deal.”

“But what about your Christmas plans? I hate to see them get ruined.”

“I have no plans,” Blaine reassures him with a shrug. 

“You have no plans for Christmas? You were going to spend it alone?”

“Yeah,” Blaine shrugs again. “My parents are out of town and I usually work most Christmases. It’s not a big deal.”

Kurt seems to be considering something and stands up straighter. “Then, Blaine- oh gosh, I don’t even know your last name-”

“It’s Anderson. Blaine Anderson.”

“Blaine Anderson, would you like to stay and spend your Christmas with me? And Audrey?”

Blaine grins back. “I’d be honored to.” 

“Unca Kurt?” A little voice interrupts, as Audrey sleepily wraps her arms around her uncle’s legs.

Kurt leans down and easily picks her up. She buries her head into his neck, yawning widely. “Hi pumpkin,” he kisses the top of her head, “I’m so glad you’re awake because guess what?”

“What?” she asks breathlessly, waking up more.

He points out the window. “What do you think that is?”

She gasps in delight, her eyes widening. “Snow! Look, Unca Blaine, it snowed!”

Blaine’s heart seizes at the title. He should correct her. “It did, didn’t it? Lots of snow.” 

Kurt’s gaze is soft and fixed on Blaine, although he directs his answer to Audrey. “Lots of snow. You used to love snow when you were little. And,” he whispers in her ear, loud enough that Blaine can hear, “Santa came last night.”

“He did?” She twists in his arms, trying to see the Christmas tree in the other room. 

“Yep. But he left special instructions that you have to eat your breakfast first.” 

She pouts a little. “Okay.”

“Can you help me make the pancakes? Do you want a Mickey Mouse pancake?”

“No. Minnie. I want Minnie.”

Kurt gives an exaggerated sigh as he opens the batter out of the fridge. “You’re stretching my artist capabilities here, kiddo. Okay, blueberries or chocolate chips?”

“Choc’late chips.”

“Are you sure? Blueberries have vitamins and those will help you become big and strong.”

“Choc’late chips!”

“Chocolate chips! Duh, Unca Kurt.” Blaine sasses.

“Duh, Unca Kurt,” Audrey echos perfectly. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is, both of you ganging up on me. Fine, we’ll have choc’late chips.” He pokes her in the belly before setting her down. “Grab that chair and bring it over and I’ll show you how to make perfect pancakes. Blaine, would you mind grabbing the eggs and cheese out of the fridge? We can make a quick scramble to go with our chocolate pancakes.”

It feels too perfect, watching Kurt teach Audrey how to use a spatula (“gotta wait until you see the bubbles in the center. See? That’s it, just slide it under,”) while directing Blaine to the bowls and spices. Kurt’s kitchen is neat and organized, stainless appliances with golden accents to give them warmth. It perfectly suits him and Blaine sees visions of shared mornings together: drinking coffee at the island, cooking at the stove with Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt as he stirs, a lingering kiss goodbye as they depart for their day. He knows he’s getting ahead of himself, but for once, he allows himself his daydreams and trusts the surety that settles as he watches Kurt and Audrey. He’s never felt like this about anybody before and the ever-present smile on Kurt’s face and his frequent glances over his shoulder tell him that Kurt isn’t immune to this burgeoning gravitation either. So when Kurt brings over the eggs and pancakes to the island, Blaine slides his chair a little closer to Kurt and tangles his ankle between Kurt’s feet, not missing the sharp intake of surprise. Kurt leans just a little more into Blaine’s side. 

Audrey’s impatient the moment the last bit of food has been chewed. “Santa! Santa! Santa!” She screams and jumps up and down, tugging on Kurt’s arm. “Let’s goooooo.”

“Whoa, give me a sec to put the dishes away. Tell you what,” he picks up his phone, “call your mommy now and then she can watch you open your presents. How does that sound? Tap that button there, that’ll turn on the video.”

“I know how to use a phone,” she protests and wrestles his phone away, pushing the buttons to connect the video.

Kurt shakes his head at Blaine. “Kids these days.” 

“Mommy!” She greets the video. 

“Hi, baby girl,” a voice echoes through the air, “oh, how I’ve missed you! Have you grown any bigger?”

“You just saw me yest’rday!” Audrey giggles. “I’m the same size!” 

“Have you been behaving for your Uncle Kurt?” Rachel asks. 

“Uh huh.” 

Kurt puts away the breakfast remnants while Audrey talks. Blaine gathers together the plates and cups, depositing them into the sink. “Thanks,” Kurt mouths, and they follow Audrey into the living room. 

“And Santa brought all of the presents, except for baby sister, because Unca Kurt says she’s not grow’d yet, right Mommy? And Unca Kurt made me and Unca Blaine hot choc’late last night and it tasted so good and he gave me five marshmallows and I got a little scared, but Unca Kurt said you were sleeping and I shouldn’t call you. Were you sleeping, Mommy?”

“I was, baby. Your baby sister needs lots of rest. But who’s Uncle Blaine?”

“Oh!” She jumps up and hands the phone over to Blaine, who stares at it in shock. “Say hi to Mommy, Unca Blaine.”

“Kurt.” Rachel seethes, her face and voice suddenly sharp. “Who is that? Did you have one of your man whores over with _my daughter_ there?”

“Uh.” Blaine says.

The phone is snatched out of his hand before he can say more. “Rachel Berry, you stop that. I have never, not once, had a “man whore,” which is more than you can say. Excuse me,” he says to Blaine politely and then stalks out of the room to the kitchen, “may I remind you about Brody’s naked ass on _my vintage chairs_?” 

Audrey looks nonplussed at the argument and climbs up on the couch next to Blaine, swinging her legs. “Did, uh, did you want to go get Drizzle?” Blaine asks, “I bet he’d like to see you open your presents.”

“Oh! I forgot Drizzle!” She runs out of the room. 

Blaine runs his hand through his curls. He can’t make out what Kurt’s saying to Rachel, but Rachel’s a harsh reminder that he and Blaine are just a little more than strangers. 

Audrey runs back in, dragging Drizzle behind, as Kurt comes back in. “Rachel would like to meet you,” he says to Blaine, holding out the phone. “She’ll behave this time.”

He takes it somewhat gingerly. “Blaine? Kurt says that you brought my daughter’s toy to her? She’s had Drizzle since she was a toddler and he means so much to her, so thank you.”

“Um, you’re welcome,” he runs his hands through his hair again. 

“And the fact you did it in a snowstorm and are now stuck and ruining your Christmas, well, you should send me your address and I’ll send you an autographed photo. Pre-pregnancy, of course.”

“That won’t be necessary, Rachel.” Kurt calls out. He’s sitting at the end of the couch, curled around himself, and Blaine feels every bit of the distance between them. 

Audrey grabs the phone out of Blaine’s hand. “Can we open presents now?” she demands and the attention quickly turns back to her.

Anxiety swirls in the pit of Blaine’s stomach and he has trouble concentrating on Audrey’s excitement as she rips open one present after another. He feels a little like the worthless, discarded paper that Audrey is shredding and he so desperately wants to escape. 

“Here.” Kurt stands in front of him, holding out a small box, chewing on his lip that Blaine already recognizes as a nervous tick. “Merry Christmas.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing, really. I bought it months ago, but um, it never really fit me, and, um, it reminds me of you.” His hands are warm when they graze Blaine’s handing over the wrapped gift. 

Blaine carefully parts the shiny paper and folds the box lid back. Inside, he finds a white and golden brown bowtie with clocks printed on the silky fabric. He touches it gently, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers.

“You were wearing a bowtie with your uniform yesterday and you- you just looked like the kind of man who would appreciate a good neck accessory.” 

“Kurt,” he breathes, finally looking up at Kurt, unable to find the words that express his emotions. “It’s beautiful. It’s perfect.” 

Kurt’s smile is small but steady. He drops gracefully beside Blaine on the couch, leaving no space between them. He squeezes Blaine’s knee, leaving his hand there so his warmth seeps into Blaine’s core. “Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog to tumblr. ](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/639452623543697408/keep-going)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: yard

Kurt honestly can’t recall the last time that he has ever had such a carefree and fun day. After opening presents with Audrey who squeals over every toy and book, they all bundle up and head outside. The neighborhood had taken advantage of the unplowed road and turned into a sledding hill. Kurt and Blaine take turns sliding down the slicked road on a large pizza pan with Audrey, laughing madly in delight, secured in their laps. After her cries of “again! again!” had died down, they make snow angels in the yard and pack the snow shoveled from the sidewalk and around Blaine’s car into a small snow castle that Audrey could just fit into. They work steadily side by side, forming the snow into blocks, and Kurt loses himself in watching Blaine’s thick eyelashes flutter against ruddy cheeks, numbed fingers a distant sensation.

Kurt wants to kiss him. 

To be truthful, he’s wanted to kiss Blaine five minutes after he met him on that crowded plane, but the urge to do so has increased exponentially since Rachel’s video call that morning, when Blaine had gone silent and had folded up all of his exuberant personality in response to Rachel’s accusations and Kurt had switched almost instantly into protective mode. He was not going to let her sully whatever was developing between them by her tawdry gossip. “You don’t know him,” he had hissed furiously at her. 

“Neither do you!” Rachel had spit back and Kurt had bit back his retort that he knew everything that he needed to know, but her nagging had caused those little doubts to surface again. He’s moving too fast. He’ll be burned like he’s been burnt so many times before. He knows this story and how it ends.

And yet, when he returns and sees Blaine sitting alone on the couch, small and lost, he’s overcome with the desire to reassure Blaine by kissing him senseless. He holds himself back. His attraction to Blaine is stronger than anything he has ever felt before, an instant kinship of shared beliefs and backgrounds, but newly born and wobbly. Kurt doesn’t want to do anything that would damage this gossamer thread tying his heart to Blaine’s. Slow, he tells himself, he has to take it slow and let it happen naturally. They’ll spend the day together making snow castles and tomorrow just before Blaine finally leaves and the magical cocoon that has been this weekend collapses into reality, he’ll ask Blaine if he’s interested in drinks sometime. A normal date where he’ll kiss Blaine good night and things will gradually unfold from there. Patience. He just needs patience. 

Of course, Kurt’s resolve for “natural” wavers when Blaine looks up at Kurt in the winter chill, his bashful smile shifting to something more electric as he stares at Kurt’s lips, and Kurt can’t deny the magnetism. Just as he leans over, Audrey dumps snow down the back of Blaine’s coat, running away in giggles and Blaine jumps up and chases her around the yard. Could one label a four year old as a cockblocker? 

They trundle inside in the late afternoon, cold and exhausted. Kurt helps Audrey change - into her new princess dress, she insists, obviously inspired by her castle and court of dolls - and tucks her in front of the tv with her favorite show and a coloring book. She’s long outgrown naps but some quiet time to wind down from the excitement of the day will do her some good. 

“I should call my parents.” Blaine says from the door where he is carefully knocking the snow off his shoes. “And I don’t have any more clean clothes. Would you mind if I borrowed yours, I mean, um, your washer and dryer?”

Picturing Blaine in his clothes is a delicious thought. “Sure. They’re downstairs and you’re welcome to them. And I have a shirt and pajama pants if you like to wear something dry in the meantime?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Never has Kurt been so turned on by such sincere politeness. Maybe Miss Manners has a point. 

Kurt retrieves his extra set of pajamas and hands it over to Blaine. He’s slightly disappointed that Blaine accepts them graciously and then closes the bedroom door behind him. Kurt wonders what Blaine would think if he knocked and offered to help him remove his wet clothes. 

It’s way too brazen and foolish and ridiculous and Audrey is just down the hall, he scolds himself. 

Still. He should– he should take advantage of the quiet and call his own parents, that’s what he should do, he tells himself firmly after he’s changed his own clothes. Kurt presses the call button and waits while the connection is made, sucking on his lower lip. 

“Kurt? Is that you?” His father’s familiar face filled the phone screen. “Merry Christmas, son. Thanks for the book. Cars and politics, eh? It’s not going to be one of those that tries to convince me that electric cars are the way of the future, is it?”

Kurt smirks at the familiar argument. “Would it hurt you to think about reducing your carbon footprint?”

“Hey, I bike to the garage when the weather’s good, so my carbon footprint is just fine.” Burt protests good-naturedly. “I suppose it’ll make good reading on the flights to D.C. Carole loved the scarf, by the way. Hang on a minute and I’ll go grab her. She’s taking a nap on the couch.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to wake her. Not yet. She’ll probably wake up when she hears us talking.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She’s pretty exhausted. Even though it was just the two of us this year, she was pretty determined to go all out with the decorations and the food and all. Kinda helped her keep her mind off of the sadness of missing Finn. Wore her out though.” 

Kurt feels a twist of guilt. “I’m so sorry that I bailed on you at the last moment.” 

“Nah, it’s alright, kiddo. Rachel needed you and Audrey definitely needed you, and you did the right thing. How she doing?”

“Rachel? Okay, as far as I know. The doctor wants to keep her in the hospital for a few more weeks, until the baby’s lungs are a little more developed and then they make a decision to induce or let her go home. They’re not letting her move around much, which she hates, but they haven’t made her stop her daily singing sessions.”

“I don’t think there’s a doctor or a nurse with that power.” Burt chuckles, well aware of Rachel’s antics.

Kurt smiles. “It’s helping her keep some control at least.”

“And how’s my granddaughter treating you?”

In an alternative universe where Finn had lived and he and Rachel had married like they had planned, perhaps Audrey would have been their grandkid. They remained close to Rachel as she was Kurt’s roommate for years and when Audrey had been born, they promptly became another set of grandparents. “Kids are a lot. But she’s doing well, surprisingly well, all told. She has moments of sadness and she had nightmares last night. We’ll see how the next few days go when she really starts to miss her parents.”

“Well, she’s always adored you. I’m sure you’re doing great.” Burt purses his lips. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Kurt, I’m not your old man for nothing. I know that look you get when you’re wanting advice but don’t want to ask for it. Spill it.”

Kurt blows out a breath. “I met someone.” He confesses. 

“Oh?”

“It’s new. Super new. But we… He makes me feel connected and safe and … loved, Dad. It feels like I’ve known him forever and it terrifies me how quickly I’m letting him in.”

Burt takes a long moment, considering his son thoughtfully. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“Maybe, I don’t know. But it’s definitely not me.”

“Kurt, you’ve got one of the sturdiest heads I know and you’re a good judge of character. If your brain and your heart are telling you that you can trust him, then you should trust them and go for it.” 

“But … what if I’m wrong?” Kurt replies, feeling like a little kid wanting his dad to have all of the answers. 

“You can handle heartbreak. You’ve certainly handled worse, but I don’t think you’re wrong. Now, I don’t necessarily believe in love at first sight. Love, real love, that takes hard work on both sides. But your mom and I met when we were 22 and I knew I wanted to know everything about her within 10 minutes of meeting her. And I asked her to marry me six months in and to be frankly honest, I could have asked her that day we met. She took a little bit longer to be convince.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, I didn't know then that I was only going to get so much time with her, you know? That she was gonna leave us so soon. We only get a few days when you come down to it, Kurt, and you can’t hold yourself back, protecting yourself from getting hurt and being loved. Waiting around for tomorrow is the only real mistake you can make because you’re going to miss out and I don’t want that for you. You’ve got a big heart and a loyal one at that and if you think this man will open up his heart to you, then you should go for it. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

Kurt’s eyes prickle at his dad’s words. His dad is a rough, ‘salt of the earth’ kind of guy, but he never fails to remind his son how much he loves him. “Thanks, dad.”

“Hey,” Burt turns to talk to someone off screen. “Yeah, it’s Kurt on the phone. Wanna say hi?”

Carole slides up to her husband. “Hi Kurt.”

“Hi Carole. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too. That scarf is just lovely, almost too pretty to wear, honey. Our package should arrive in a couple of days. I took it to the post office right after you called with the change in plans.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for it.” Kurt promises. 

Burt gazes fondly at his wife. “Now, take this woman here. I knew that she was one of a kind right after meeting her, just like your mom, and I knew I had to hold onto her because I didn’t know how long we’d have.” 

Carole smiles back, love evident in her eyes. “You never do know. Time can be so short. Because of that, we haven’t wasted a moment since the day we met.”

“That’s right. It’s been one crazy adventure since then. We had some rough patches in the beginning, trying to merge two families together, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Carole kisses her husband. “One of my best decisions. I got two great guys out of it.” Her eyes are a little misty and Kurt’s sting a little too. Meeting Carole had been such a good thing for his dad and Kurt has long considered Carole a second mother and Finn had been his brother. His death still hurts and feels unfair all these years later. 

Burt squeezes her a little closer, kissing her temple. “You did.”

“So what’s all this about?” Carole questions, turning her attention back to Kurt. 

“Kurt’s got a man!” Burt exclaims gleefully.

“Dad! I just met him! There’s … potential.”

“That’s great.” Carole replies warmly. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart. You deserve somebody who will make you happy.”

Supported by his parents unwavering love and support, his fears trickle away. He never needed their permission, no, but having their understanding makes his decision clearer. “Thank you. Thank you both. You’ve given me a lot to think about.” 

“Well, I guess there’s a reason to keep us around in our old age, eh?” Burt chuckles. “Now, where’s that grandkid of ours? Gramps wants to say hi.” 

“Just a sec. Audrey,” Kurt calls out as he turns off the television, “your Grammy and Gramps want to say hi. Did you want to show them what you got from Santa?” 

Audrey’s face lights up and she clamors for the phone. “Gammy! Gampa! Guess what I got? I got a unicorn and it sings.” She exclaims, dragging all of her new toys and friends to shove in front of the phone camera. 

Kurt takes the opportunity provided by Audrey’s distraction to slip out of the room, excitement and nervousness swirling around in his stomach despite his resolve. He pauses outside of Blaine’s door, listening to him singing inside, before knocking firmly. 

Blaine opens the door and stands there shirtless, with Kurt’s pajama pants sitting low on his hips and rolled up at the bottom. He looks delighted as always to see Kurt, eyes liquid-warm and crinkled with amusement. “Kurt-” he starts to say, but Kurt steps forward and stops his words with a kiss, pressing his lips against Blaine’s in a caress, his hands sliding around Blaine’s waist, warm skin under his fingertips, bringing him in closer. Blaine parts his mouth in an instant, tipping his head and bringing his hands up to cup Kurt’s face as the kiss deepens.

It may have been a minute or an eternity before Kurt breaks the kiss and leans his head against Blaine’s, his breath coming out in ragged pants. “I hope I didn’t misread the signals.” He jokes.

Blaine huffs a laugh and shakes his head, mouthing at his jaw. “Nope. Signals-” he nips on Kurt’s neck and follows it with a sucking kiss that has Kurt squirming closer “-read correctly.” 

Kurt runs his hands up and down Blaine’s bare back, mapping the warm skin that twitches and melts under his touch. “I’m falling for you,” he whispers, no longer scared to admit this truth. 

“ _Kurt_.” Blaine breathes and surges in to kiss him again. 

“Will you go out with me? On a date?” Kurt murmurs against his lips.

“Yes.” 

“Tonight?”

Blaine pulls back, his lips kiss swollen and delectable, confusion in those adorable lash-framed eyes. “We’re still stuck here. With Audrey, remember?” 

“I know. We can make Audrey dinner and put her to bed early - she’s exhausted and about to crash. And then afterwards, I’ll make you dinner and we can have drinks by the fireplace or watch a movie. I intend to properly woo you, Blaine Anderson.”

“I’m already wooed. So wooed,” Blaine's grin is incandescent and Kurt can’t help dipping in for another slow kiss, “but that sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr link. ](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/640003381435514880/update-or-perish-there-now-you-have-your-next)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: zealous

Kissing Kurt Hummel is an intoxicating experience, Blaine discovers, with slow, intense kisses that light fires of desire deep in Blaine’s core interspersed with feathery, light pecks when it gets too heated. He could have stood there in the doorway kissing Kurt for hours, if not for Audrey calling to them. They break apart as they hear her scampering down the hall, and Kurt leaves him with a look that promises more. 

Blaine dresses up for dinner - or at least as best as he can with only the freshly laundered clothes in his overnight bag as choices. He would have liked to have added a dinner jacket, but the red and white checked short-sleeved button-down paired with his brand new bowtie will have to do and his uniform slacks are tailored, at least. When he enters the living room, Kurt’s appreciative glance that sweeps up and down and lingers on his legs suggests that he achieved his goal. 

Unfortunately, the romance of the evening stalls after that. Audrey starts whining when Kurt turns off the television where she has been parked while they cooked her dinner and by the time he places her plate of macaroni and cheese and broccoli in front of her, she is sobbing. 

“No! Yucky!” 

“Audrey, you haven’t tried it.” Kurt answers patiently. “It’s just mac and cheese - your mom says it's your favorite.” 

“That’s not how mommy makes it!” she wails and starts crying for her mom and dad. She becomes increasingly inconsolable, shrieking when Kurt tries to talk to her and twists away when Blaine attempts to comfort her. The tricks that had calmed her down last night are not working this time and she throws herself down on the ground. 

Blaine feels like an outsider and he is very much aware that he is. Coaxing giggles out of little kids is vastly different than trying to assist in a meltdown. He stands uneasily next to the table, uncertain as to how to best help as Kurt grows more and more quiet as her screams and sobs become more piercing. 

“I want to go home. I want my mommy.” 

“I know.” Kurt says simply. 

“I want to go home.” She insists, stamping her feet. 

“I’m sorry, Audrey. You can’t go home tonight.”

Her wails increased and she scrambled off her chair, running to Blaine. “You take me home, please?”

Blaine looks down at her helplessly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I can’t. I don’t have a plane.” 

This seems to break her and she flings herself on the floor by Kurt’s feet, sobbing hysterically. 

Blaine’s not sure what he expects - Kurt picking her up and carrying her out of the room, maybe, or insisting on time out. Instead, Kurt lies down on the floor beside her, doing nothing except listening to her cry, and then, as she stops to gulp in some air, slowly runs his hand down her long, tangled hair in repetitive movements. Audrey’s cries fade and she throws herself into Kurt’s arms.

“Shhh, pumpkin. I’ve got you.” Kurt murmurs and scoops her into his lap, cuddling her close and rocking her back and forth as her crying increases and then slowly dies down again. “Shhh.”

“I want to go home.” She whimpers and Kurt cradles her closer.

“I know. I wish you could.” Kurt says again, a little helplessly. 

“Does mommy not want me anymore?” she whispers into his shirt. 

“Oh no, Audrey, your mommy loves you very very much but she needs to get strong so she can take care of you and your baby sister. And she needs you to be brave even though it’s hard.” 

“And daddy?”

“Your daddy is taking care of mommy. It’s a big job.”

“I miss them.” 

“I know, pumpkin. It’s okay to be sad and miss them. I know they are missing you, too.” Her tears stop and Kurt smooths her hair away from her head. “Tell you what, why do you eat a couple of bites of dinner and then we can call your daddy on the phone and say good night to him. How does that sound?”

She sniffs and nods solemnly. “Cereal?”

“You want cereal instead of mac and cheese?” 

Another nod. 

“Okay. I think we can do that tonight.” Kurt kisses her head and stands up, leading her back to the chair. Blaine fetches the milk, glad to be of some help, while Kurt finds her favorite box and a bowl. She eats her cereal quietly, still sniffing occasionally. Blaine folds himself into the chair across from them, giving Audrey a small, reassuring smile.

“Can you eat a bit of the broccoli too?” Kurt asks calmly, spearing it with a fork. “How else will you grow branches and roots?”

She gives him a withering glare. “I’m not a tree, Unca Kurt!” But she opens her mouth dutifully. 

“No? Are you sure? Blaine, will you make sure that her hair hasn’t become leaves?”

Blaine reaches over and lifts it up. “I don’t know, there seems to be some moss under there.”

“Moss!” Kurt says in mock surprise. “We’d better scrub all of the moss and dirt off you tonight. Can’t have you growing roots.” 

She giggles and munches on some more broccoli before pushing her plate away.

“All done?” Kurt holds out his hand. “Come on, sweetpea. Let’s get on some jammies. Do you want to give Uncle Blaine a hug?”

Uncle Blaine. Blaine’s heart stutters a beat at the purposeful use of the moniker. He wraps his arms around Audrey, squeezing her tight. “Good night, sweetheart.” 

“Night.”

Blaine’s a little at a loss after the two of them leave the room. This is turning out to be a different kind of evening that he had initially envisioned. Kurt had handled her meltdown so effortlessly, but Blaine senses that Kurt is equally frustrated at the way their evening has evolved and he’s determined to try to salvage something.

Blaine finds a container for the spurned mac and cheese and stores it in the fridge. Hopefully, Audrey will be more in the mood to eat it tomorrow. He shifts things around in the fridge and spies some thawing salmon, which he deduces that Kurt was planning on preparing for their dinner and pulls out some vegetables and condiments. It doesn’t take him long to find pans and Kurt’s thoroughly impressive collection of spices, so he sets himself to work making a sauce for the salmon. It may not be what Kurt had planned, but Blaine hopes that Kurt will be surprised and pleased and not upset that he has commandeered their date. 

Blaine shouldn’t have worried. “You made dinner?” Kurt asks as he enters the room nearly a half hour later and joins Blaine at the stove, close enough that Blaine can smell his cologne. He’s changed into a tight multicolor waistcoat and pants that look painted on and Blaine has a hard time dragging his eyes away. 

“I know you were planning something-” Blaine starts to apologize. 

“No, no. Thank you. I was worried that I’d be starving you. It smells good.”

“I hope you didn’t mind that I made myself at home.” Blaine gestures at the clutter he’s left on the counter. “I’m a terribly messy cook, but I do clean up afterwards.” 

“A man who cleans up after himself? You’re making me swoon.” Kurt says coyly. He leans over Blaine to dip a spoon into the simmering sauce and licks it slowly off. Surrounded by Kurt’s warm body, Blaine can only stare in mesmerization as the spoon exits Kurt’s mouth.

“You’re not the only one swooning.” Blaine says weakly. 

Kurt dimples a smile and then, in a sudden movement that leaves Blaine with a stomach full of butterflies, presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “Tastes delicious. Thank you.”

Blaine nods, his brain having short-circuited from the pressure of Kurt’s warm lips. “You’re, um, welcome. The, um, vegetables only have a few more minutes to roast and then it’ll be ready.”

“Should I set the table?” Kurt moves away to reach up into the cabinets.

Blaine manages to hold back the urge to chase after him and kiss him longer, instead focusing on the way Kurt’s pants cling to his hips and thighs. It’s a very nice view and now that they have both acknowledged the growing attraction between them, Blaine feels no guilt with ogling just a little. From the way Kurt blushes, it’s obvious that he’s aware of the effect he is having on Blaine and he tips up on his toes to reach the glasses. 

“Blaine? Blaine?” Blaine snaps back his attention to Kurt’s smirking face, as he holds out the wine glasses. “Would you like wine with dinner?”

“Hmm?”

“Wine? I’ve got a chardonnay that should go with the salmon.” 

“Yeah. That sounds good. Yeah. I used some of it in the sauce too.” He blinks, remembering belatedly. 

Kurt pours the wine and Blaine turns his attention back to his simmering sauce and poached fish, trying not to get too distracted and risk ruining their meal. He’s in luck - the salmon flakes perfectly around his fork and the sauce has thickened nicely. He plates the food, trying to make it look as beautifully arranged as what they might have enjoyed at a restaurant, and adds an arrangement of roasted vegetables around the edge. 

Kurt lights a couple of candles and dims the overhead lights to just a glow as Blaine carries the food over to the table. “Wow, this looks delicious, Blaine. Thank you.”

“It really was nothing.” Blaine slides into the chair across from Kurt. “Is Audrey asleep or will we need to go and check on her again?”

“She’s asleep. She passed out before I could get her pajamas on.”

“It was a long day for her.” 

“Mmm. It was. But I fear that this is just the first of many meltdowns. Staying with Uncle Kurt is going to lose its luster quickly and we’re only on day two.”

“How long will she be staying with you?” Blaine questions.

“At least two weeks. Maybe more. But I really don’t want to talk about Audrey any more.”

“You don’t?”

“No. Not in the slightest.”Kurt turns on that flirtatious look again and Blaine is glad that he is sitting down. This man is dangerous. 

“We already talked about our jobs. And the weather. Should we talk about politics next?” Blaine teases, pressing his foot against Kurt’s. 

Kurt laughs heartily. “Let’s not. Unless you say you’re a republican and then I may have to cancel this date. For real.”

“Nope. I honestly don’t understand how any gay man could ever vote republican and not be consumed with self-loathing.”

“Right? It’s never made sense to me.” 

“There were so many at Ohio State and it made dating so such a pain. I made a mistake of dating a guy my first year in my econ 101 class and he called our waiter an ‘illegal alien’ to his face. I threw a glass of water on his face and walked out.” Blaine recalls, remembering how good it had felt to storm out of there.

“Oh my god. Serves him right.” 

“He didn’t look at me the rest of the semester. I was pretty explicit on my dating app profiles after that.” 

Kurt takes a bit of his salmon and gives a guttural groan. “His loss. He could have had you feeling him food like this.” 

Blaine reddens at Kurt’s praise. “Definitely your gain then. What’s your worst dating experience?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Oh no, it’s so bad. Okay, I was new to New York, you know, and Rachel conned me into taking a job as an elf for one of those Santa and photo places. Well. Santa showed up drunk and was fired on the spot. An hour or so later, this guy showed up and said that he was the replacement for Santa. Blaine, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. That should have been a sign, but young Kurt was horny and oblivious. Needless to say, young and horny and oblivious Kurt invited said Santa to their apartment, and young and horny and oblivious Kurt woke up the next morning tied up, still horny, and missing several valuables.”

Blaine cracks up. “Oh no!” 

“Oh yes. It was bad.” 

They talk as easily as they had the evening before. Blaine can’t recall a time when he had laughed so much or had spilled so many details about himself on a first date. It feels natural to reach his hand across the table and twine his fingers through Kurt’s. Kurt traces patterns on Blaine’s palm as they talk, voices pitched lower as the evening progresses, and Blaine wants to stay in this moment, with the candle flickering between them, forever. 

Eventually, they move from the table, cleaning up their dishes, while continuing their conversation about drama behind the scenes in the opera world. Blaine makes good on his promise and plunges his hands in the soapy water, washing as Kurt takes each plate carefully from his hands to rinse and dry. It’s surprisingly intimate, sharing the domestic chores, and Blaine can’t help nursing those fantasies he’s been having all day of a shared future.

Lights flash through the windows as a vehicle making loud beeping noises moves down the street. Blaine peers out the window. “Oh, looks like the plow is coming by tonight after all.”

“That’s … fantastic. You should be able to go home now.” Kurt withdraws his hands from the sink, drying his hands carefully. 

“Yeah, probably, as the main roads have probably been cleared as well.” Blaine says. “It’d be nice to have some clothes that I haven’t worn for 3 days in a row.” 

“Well, I won’t keep you.” Kurt says briskly, his face a blank mask, carefully avoiding Blaine’s eyes. 

“What?” Blaine’s baffled by Kurt’s change in tone. 

“I’m sure you’re eager to get back to your life.” Kurt says in a monotone. 

“Eventually, I suppose. Hey,” Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrist, holding him in place. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt deflates. “It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly.” Blaine pushes. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing here, Blaine. I’ve never felt like this before about anybody.”

“Me neither.” 

“We’ve known each other for a day, Blaine, a day, and it’s been the most magical, perfect day and I, I got swept up in the romance of it all and I think I’ve been getting ahead of myself. Turning this into something that it isn’t.”

“That it isn’t? I’m still here, Kurt.” 

“I… don’t do well with casual relationships, and I’ve been on too many dates where I thought we had made a connection, but then the guy ghosted. I’m going to be caring for Audrey for the next several weeks, if not longer, which is going to make normal dating impossible and if this is just a fling--”

Blaine pulls Kurt’s hand to his chest. “This isn’t a fling to me. Everything you’re feeling between us - I’m feeling it too.” He rubs his fingers over the back of Kurt’s hand. “You are the single most interesting man I’ve ever met and I want to know everything about you. I want to know about your family and friends and mundane things like your favorite color or Hogwarts house. I want to know your quirks and what makes you squeal in delight. I don’t know what the future holds but I do know that I am going to be very zealous in discovering every mundane detail that makes you _you_.”

Kurt presses closer to Blaine. “I’m sorry for freaking out. I’m just a silly romantic.”

“You’re not silly.” Blaine says and leans forward and kisses him sweetly. “If this was a one of those cheesy Hallmark specials, I’d say that you were my gift this year from Santa and I must have done something good.”

Kurt laughs again, winding his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Funny. Santa got me you for Christmas too.”

“Santa had good taste this year.” Blaine sobers and pulls back to look at Kurt intently. “We can take this as slowly as you need to believe me that this is real but I’ll stay until you tell me to go.”

“Stay.” Kurt breathes, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. “I want you to stay.”

“Okay.” He finds Kurt’s mouth again and gets lost in the feeling of Kurt opening up and inviting him in. He draws Kurt closer, desperate to be engulfed in his arms and his warmth and his smell and his everything. 

“Burt.” Kurt breaks away to say and Blaine pulls back, kiss-dazed and more than a little confused. “My dad’s name is Burt and Carole is my stepmother. My favorite color is red and I love Golden Girls reruns and I don’t like cabbage. I want to know every mundane part about you, too, Blaine, every little detail, but right now, I also want to kiss every inch of your body.” 

Desire licks hot at Kurt’s words. “Y-you mean?” He stutters. “Now?”

Kurt nods. There’s not a hint of hesitation in his gaze. “Will you take me to bed? Your bed, obviously, as mine is a little occupied.” 

Audrey. Right. “What about Audrey?”

“I don’t think she’ll wake up anytime soon. We’ll be quiet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Blaine.” Kurt’s smile is fond. “Her parents are in the hospital right now because of similar nighttime activities. She’ll be fine. I want to be with you.” 

He could love this man, he thinks. “Okay,” he says instead and he thinks Kurt might know what he wants to say, from the breathtaking smile that illuminates his face. Kurt winds his fingers through his and tugs him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find this part on tumblr.](https://redheadgleek.tumblr.com/post/641405943036411904/just-in-case-you-need-a-push-we-need-at-least-one)
> 
> (There will likely be an epilogue).


	8. Coda

_One year later_

Kurt tries not to look at his watch as he waits impatiently for the desk agent to finish with the customer in line. He’s a little later getting to the airport today than he likes and the error message that popped up when he checked in is setting his carefully scheduled routine back further. Missing his flight and his long-awaited vacation is not the type of stress he wants to add right now. 

He’s been running ragged for the last two months, balancing his holiday performance of _La Boheme_ , planning the summer opera camp that the Boston Lyric Opera runs for two weeks in June, and applying for a summer fellowship in Munich, Germany, and he’s been holding on in anticipation for these two weeks of vacation. Two weeks in California with sun and warmth and Blaine is just what he needs to rejuvenate. 

It would be a nicer start to his vacation if he was travelling with Blaine, but Blaine unfortunately has a layover through Texas that he’s working before he can join Kurt. In the year since they met, Kurt’s gotten used to his boyfriend’s erratic schedule, but he can’t deny that mornings are always a little drearier when he doesn’t wake up to Blaine’s warm kisses. This morning was harder - it’s Christmas Eve and their anniversary and Kurt would have rather spent the morning cuddling in bed, rather than the last minute dash to do laundry and pack all by himself. 

The woman ahead of him finally grabs her suitcase and leaves and Kurt breathes in relief. 

“Hi,” Kurt says politely, handing over his driver’s license. “the machine wouldn’t let me check in and told me to see a guest agent.” 

“Let me see what I can do.” The agent says and taps on the keyboard. He looks up with a frown. “Ah yes, here you are. You don’t have a seat assigned yet.”

Kurt blinks, his heart rate increasing. “I don’t? What, what does that mean? The flight leaves in an hour. Does that mean I could get bumped?” 

The desk agent paints on a kind smile, obviously familiar with these questions. “No, no. It means that the gate agent will assign you a seat when you arrive. However, I’m seeing here that you’re eligible for an upgrade, so I could take care of it now.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “Eligible for what? Do I have a seat or do I have to find another flight?”

“No, Mr. Hummel, you have a seat reserved, but I could move it to first class for you. Free of charge.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, sir. It would be no trouble.” He smiles again, fingers posed over the keyboard. 

Kurt’s not going to turn the chance down to fly cross-country with more room to stretch out. He accepts the offer and tucks his new ticket in his satchel, checking reflexively, as has been his habit recently, that Blaine’s present is still snug in the front pocket.

The line at security runs surprisingly smoothly for a holiday and as Kurt recollects his belongings, he finally allows some of the stress that has been tight across his shoulders to ease. 

His phone rings as he walks down the terminal. “Did you make your flight okay?” His boyfriend asks.

“Walking to the gate now. Get this: somehow, I ended up with a first class seat.”

“First class! Wow, that’s fantastic. And on Christmas Eve!” Blaine says in an overly cheerful voice. 

Suspicions begin to collect. “My boyfriend didn’t have anything to do with my luck, did he?”

Blaine laughs and makes no attempt at denying it. “Merry Christmas, love.” 

“I won’t even ask how you managed to get the front desk agents on it as well.”

Kurt can hear Blaine’s smile. “I told you, dating a flight attendant has excellent perks. And Nick’s a good friend.” 

“Do you have a long layover?” Kurt questions, trying to remember the schedule that Blaine keeps on their kitchen wall.

“Not too long this time. They’re about to start boarding for the next leg.” 

He drops into a seat near the gate, where there’s the usual bustle around the desk as people wait for standby tickets. “Okay. When are you expected to land in L.A.?”

“I should only be about an hour after you, I think. We’ve had good tail-winds today, so they think we’ll be in early.”

“Oh that would be wonderful. I can wait for you at the car rental, rather than you getting a cab.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Blaine protests.

“Blaine.” Kurt cuts him off. “I haven’t seen you in three days. I miss you and I want to start our vacation together. It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay,” Blaine gives in. “We’re going to be boarding here soon so I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I love you.” Kurt says. 

“I love you too,” and his words are a kiss. 

Kurt hangs up the call and stares out at the gathering passengers. Blaine has said that he loves traveling at Christmas and it’s not hard to see why. The terminal is decorated with festive colors and holiday music pipes overhead. Kurt watches the small children running around, burning off energy before the 8 hour flight, and thinks in amazement that that was him with Audrey just a year ago, where she had clung to him, trying to hide her worry at being separated from her parents. A year ago when they had boarded a plane and Blaine landed him his life. Those first few weeks had been a little rough, balancing parenting a homesick Audrey while getting to know each other better, but it had also fortified their relationship. By the time Rachel’s dads came back from their cruise to take Audrey home, Blaine had become a constant presence. Before summer, Blaine had given up his lease on his neglected apartment and had inserted himself seamlessly into Kurt’s existence. 

His friends and family accepted Blaine easily as well. His parents met Blaine over video chat the next time he called - Blaine was the perfect picture of courtesy and politeness and charmed them - and Kurt all over again - instantly. And in June, he and Blaine had travelled to L.A. to meet Rachel and her little one, Patricia, who had been born seven weeks early and healthy after a short stay in the NICU. Blaine won over the entire Berry-St James household in three seconds flat, with Audrey tugging on his hand to show him everything and Rachel insisting on evening duets and Jesse was overjoyed to have a new companion who hadn’t already heard all of his stories - Blaine suffered patiently through them, telling Kurt later that it was better than Cooper’s story-telling. Blaine, as Kurt found out a couple of nights later when they went over for dinner at his brother’s house to meet his new nephew, wasn’t exaggerating, but as he was much better looking than Jesse, Kurt didn’t mind taking on the role of rapturous listener. 

Kurt’s boarding group is called, breaking him momentarily from his thoughts, as he files into the plane and stuffs his belongings in the overhead compartment. At the last moment, he pulls the small box from the satchel and drops down in his seat. 

He’s going to propose. Tonight. When he booked the AirB&B a few weeks ago, the host was only too happy to find some flowers and balloons to decorate and Kurt got an email earlier confirming that the place was ready to go. Kurt’ll unlock the door and when Blaine sees the flowers, Kurt’ll ask him to open up his present and - 

“Kurt!” A delighted voice surprises him out of his thoughts.

“Marley!” He stands up and hugs Blaine’s coworker. She’s been over often for dinner, her and her boyfriend and the four have become close over the last year. “I didn’t know you were working tonight.”

“Last minute cancelation.” She shrugs. “I don’t mind really. And it’s nice to be working your flight tonight. What can I get you to drink?” 

“Oh, just a gin and tonic.”

“Want me to spruce it up and add cranberry juice? It is the holidays after all.” 

“Why not?” Kurt grins at her. 

She’s back quickly, weaving in between the boarding passengers to hand him the drink. “There you go. Oh! Is that what I think it is??” She squeals, pointing at the small box.

Kurt blushes, feeling a little like he’s been caught. “Yeah. It’s a ring.”

“For Blaine? You’re planning on proposing! When?” 

“Hopefully tonight, if Blaine’s flight isn’t delayed.”

“Are you nervous?” Marley questions, pushing in closer to allow more passengers to maneuver past. 

“No, a little maybe, nervous that I’ll forget what I want to say. I think he’ll say yes.”

Marley gives him a smile. “Are you kidding? Of course he’s going to say yes.” She starts to say something more but one of the attendants calls her name. “I’ll be right back and you’re going to tell me everything.” 

Kurt nurses his drink as he pulls out a notebook while waiting for the boarding process to complete. Now that the time is getting closer, he’s more nervous than he thought, and he wants to write down some ideas of what to say, to try to express the depths of what Blaine has meant to him. He hums along to the song playing overhead. Opera. _You took my hand that night and I didn’t know it then, but I gave you my heart._ He writes, frowning a little at the words. Ahh, _Che gelida manina._ One of his favorite arias to perform and why he's loved playing the role of Rodolfo this past month. It isn’t often when he gets to show off and sing the high C without stretching. 

Wait.

That’s _him_ singing. From June, when Blaine, giddy with excitement, had taken him to a recording studio in LA, and surprised him with a small orchestra to record some of his favorite arias. A recording that only he and Blaine have access to. 

He swivels around to look around the plane, but there’s nothing suspicious: all of the passengers have finished boarding and the flight attendants are assisting in closing the overhead compartments. Blaine must have given the audio to the flight attendants as another one of his surprises. That man could outromance anybody.

Still. Kurt looks up with heightened awareness as the the speaker crackles on. “Good afternoon, travelers. This is your captain, Wes Montgomery with first mate Jane Hayworth. Weather is clear from here to Los Angeles and we’re expecting no major turbulence, so sit back and enjoy your flight. Our staff will be going through the safety features of our aircraft in a moment. Please pay attention during their presentation. But first, one of our flight attendants has something they’d like to say.” 

Kurt isn’t surprised to hear Blaine’s voice over the speakers, but tears spring to his eyes anyway. 

“A year ago, I met a man on this flight. I meet a lot of people in this business, but you were special. I think my soul knew that we were meant to be together, fearlessly and forever. Since that first day, it’s never felt like I’ve been getting to know you. It’s always felt like I was remembering you, as if we have always chosen to find each other and fall in love, no matter what lifetime.”

The speaker turns off and Kurt sees Blaine moving from the cockpit back to him. The passengers crane to see what’s happening, a low murmuring spreading across the rows, but Kurt barely hears them, his eyes focused solely on Blaine, dressed in a bright yellow suit and the bowtie that Kurt had given him a year ago, who stops and kneels next to his seat.

“All I want to do is love you.” Blaine says for his ears only, holding an open ring box. “Kurt Hummel, my love, will you marry me?” 

Kurt picks up the ring and watches as Blaine slides it over his finger and then kisses him hard in response, laughing against his lips. 

“You haven’t said yes,” Blaine says breathlessly.

Kurt laughs again. “I know. Because I can only say yes if you agree to marry me too.” He opens the small box he’s been cradling and shows Blaine the ring. “I was going to propose tonight, you doofus,” Kurt says and kisses the dumbfounded look off of Blaine’s face.

The plane erupts in applause. Kurt dimly notices Marley holding her hands to her heart, but his eyes are full of Blaine. 

Blaine climbs into the seat next to him, as the plane rumbles down the runway. Kurt curls close to Blaine, admiring the gleam of the rings on their fingers, as the plane soars high into the sky. He’s got the love of his life next to him, now his fiancé and future husband, and there’s nothing that they can’t do together. 


End file.
